Red Vs Blue: Start of the Advent
by Iron-Mantis
Summary: Part of the Advent Knight Verse (Set between KLAWS and Advent Knght


Washington, wearing his gray Mark 6 armor with yellow shoulder pieces and yellow highlight on his helmet, was journeying far to find two certain individuals who could help him with his mission. The two individuals were twins codenamed Colorado and Kansas. He was standing on a grassy hill and found the twins' homes. He remembered the time when Colorado first debuted while he, Kansas and his fellow Freelancers were watching the debut.

* * *

Many years ago….

In deep space was the Project Freelander ship called Mother of Invention. It had a lot of personnel and agents in there. Freelancer Project involved experiments to help the humans win the war against the Covenant. Right now there would be two new recruits into Project Freelancer that would change the future forever.

In the Mother Invention, there were spectating rooms placed to observe agents in training.

* * *

_Spectating Room 1_

_Freelancer Soldier 1 just came in and apologized, "Sorry I'm late. Did I make it?"_

_Freelancer Soldier 2, who was waiting, assured, "You're just in time. The new Freelancer is just about to start."_

_Freelancer Soldier 1 commented, "Wow. Look at that armor. Wait... is that...a katana?"_

_Spectating room 2_

_York said, "Looks like one of the newbies are about to show his stuff."_

_Carolina agreed, "Yup."_

_Wyoming skeptically said, "I don't see what's so special about this. The lad is just showing his skills just like any Freelancer."_

_Carolina retorted, "Have you ever used a katana in training?"_

_Wyoming noticed, "What the... seriously he's going to use that? He might as well give up."_

_Kansas responded, "Hey Mario, keep your lips shut and watch."_

_Wyoming offensively asked, "I beg your pardon?"_

_Computer announced, "Five, four, three, two, and one: Round begin."_

_The turrets began to circle around Colorado. They fired at him but the Freelancer blocked them with his katana. The turrets kept firing but none of the bullets were able to touch his armor as Colorado blocked every single one of them. For the next 10 minutes, the turrets were out of ammo and stopped moving._

_Spectating room 2_

_Many spectators gave their reactions, but Kansas merely smirked at their reactions as she felt proud of Colorado._

_Wyoming, being surprised, let out, "What the devil..."_

_Kansas stated, "Next time, keep your mouth shut."_

* * *

He admitted that while it wasn't as impressive as what happened all those years ago, what's happening down there was impressive.

Washington watched the scene that was occurring below showing two figures fighting. The two figures were fighting robots and were winning. The first was wielding a bow like a pro as she shot multiple arrows at her targets hitting them in the head, causing the attacking robots to slump forward. The second figure took a stance with his sword as more enemies rushed forward.

SLASH!

The second figure put his sword in place as the machines fell forward.

The first figure had long dark hair with bangs framing her face. She had fair skin and storm blue eyes.

The second figure had long auburn hair, slightly messy on top, with the rest pulled and tied into a braid. On his forehead was a pair of well cared for but extremely old goggles. He had green eyes.

Both of them were sister and brother twins. Both of them were wearing pajamas, with the sister wearing red pajamas while the brother wore blue pajamas.

"Yep they are still deadly as always," Washington muttered. "Better stop the attack or I'll just make Kansas madder when I reintroduce myself."

* * *

The two figures tensed but stopped as the remaining machines froze before shutting down.

"What the- what just happen?" the first figure asked. She was just spending time with her brother in their house when these robots suddenly attacked them.

"That would be me."

Both twins turned to see a figure in grey armor with with yellow shoulder pieces and yellow highlight on the figure's gold-visor helmet, walking towards them.

The armored grey figure with yellow highlights spoke, "It is still surprising to see you take down that many opponents with such archaic weapons. Such a long time hasn't it Kat and Leo, or should I say Kansas and Colorado?"

"Washington? You sick those robots on us?" Kat interrogated. Both her and her brother relaxed but kept their grip on their weapons while still being on guard.

"Just to see if your skills haven't decayed after we last met," Washington defended.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked. "Gotten tired of being Project Freelancer's lapdog?"

Wash came towards them and requested, "I need your help with a case."

"And why should we? Last I recall those bastards at Command screwed us over badly," Kat snapped.

"Onee-chan, perhaps we should listen to what he has to say before we reject it," Leo pleaded.

"What?! Why?" Kat said.

"Better to be informed. Besides, Agent Washington isn't all that bad," Leo replied.

"Glad to see you still got a good head on your shoulders," Washington smiled underneath his helmet.

"Would you care for a meal and some tea? I'm sure looking for us has brought up an appetite," Leo offered.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind that, especially since it might be my last meal," Washington said. Both twins looked at one another. First the robots and now this? He was definitely different from the Wash they remembered during the Freelancer program.

* * *

As Leo prepared the food, Kat and Wash were sitting down on metal chairs near a metal table. Kat decided to question Wash.

"So, why did you come all the way here?" Kat asked, deciding to hear him out like her brother said.

"Like I told you, I have a case."

"Yeah, but what's so bad about this case that you come seeking for our help?"

Wash was silent for a moment before saying, "Maine."

Kat narrowed her eyes while Leo stopped preparing after hearing that. Maine used to be a Freelancer but his AI Sigma corrupted him, drove him to betray his comrades and steal their AI. His first kill was Carolina, who at the time had the two AIs named Eta and Iota.

"So he's back," Kat said

"Yes, we believed he was at Valhalla trying to steal the Omega AI."

"And why do you need us?"

"Well, it'd be good to have two of the hardest to kill Freelancers watching my back," Wash justified.

Kat smirked at the comment. She and her Otouto were one of the best in the project.

"Hmm, I see do you even know where Maine is?"

"No, but I do know where I can get some info. Also he no longer goes by Maine."

"Really? What does he call himself now?"

"Meta."

"Meta, where have I heard that before," Kat wondered as Leo brought out the food and tea to the table.

"From the AI classes. Its obvious Meta is short for the supposed last stage of Rampancy, which is Metastability," Leo explained.

"Oh yeah I remember that," Kat nodded. All three Freelancers were aware of what Rampancy was. Rampancy was essentially the enhanced self-awareness of an AI, causing a progression towards greater mental abilities. Metastability was the theoretical fourth stage of rampancy where an AI can be considered fully "human". A metastable AI could be considered to be the Holy Grail of cybernetic research.

"One last question: How many of our old colleagues did he kill?" Kat questioned.

"Enough," Washington said.

"...Very well," Kat accepted after some thought. "We'll take your case. But know this, if I find out this is a trap I will make you wish you have never been born."

"Very well," Washington complied as he took a sip of the tea.

* * *

After the meal, Washington left the house with Leo and Kat. Both twins were wearing their old Freelancer armor. Leo was wearing a Hayabusa style armor colored blue and silver with his Advent Knight symbol on the right shoulder. Leo's Advent Knight Symbol was a blue spade with a dragon emblem inside of it. His helmet was styled after an Eastern dragon with fangs on his gold visor.

Kat's armor was red and black MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Security with the helmet styled after a Phoenix with the visor containing ruby like pieces to give it the appearance of eyes. Her Advent Knight symbol was imprinted on her chest plate. Kat's Advent Knight Symbol was a red heart with a Phoenix emblem inside of it.

"Ahh it is good to be in the old armor and it still fits too," Kat said, rolling her shoulders around.

"That's because I made sure to maintain it just in case we might need it," Leo said before turning to face Washington. "So where are we going first?"

"To a simulant soldier camp," Wash said.

"Really? Is it near anything good?" Leo asked.

"Not exactly."

* * *

The twins and Wash arrived at the Red and Blue's box canyon called Blood Gulch.

"And by exactly, he means no way in bloody hell," Kat said in annoyed tone.

"Yeah I must admit I know its fake but placing the fight in a box canyon seems... moronic," Leo conceded. Both he and his sister went to deal with Red Base while Wash tried to handle the fellows in Blue Base.

"So... wanna bet ten dollars the guys we meet here are total weirdoes?" Kat said.

"Aw come on Onee-chan, just because they live in a box canyon does not mean we'll run into-" Leo said before a cardboard cutout of a soldier in pink armor suddenly popped out. "-weirdoes?"

A voice spoke out from a hidden speaker, "Halt, in the name of the red-" The voice suddenly cleared throat a bit before speaking in a high somewhat feminine fashion, "I mean lightish red army. This base is operating at full capacity. And if you come in here, you're gonna get into a big uhn-uh slap-fight!"

"You were saying?" Kat asked as Leo sighed before they walked past the cardboard.

The pink cardboard said, "Don't come any further, ooh la la."

Another cardboard popped out in front of the twins, with this next cardboard being maroon.

"This is your last warning," the gruff said dropping the feminine accent. "Stay out! I love math!"

They walked past that one too, though Kat had to snigger at the maroon cardboard's line, "Your only hope of survival is to kiss my commander's ass!" As they got closer to Red Base, a third one (this time orange) popped out.

Both twins quirked an eyebrow as they noticed that someone littered it with bullets, slightly set it on fire and even stabbed at the orange cardboard's head with a knife repeatedly.

'Someone must have REALLY hated that guy,' Leo thought as the gruff voice spoke, "And this is another warning: I know the other warning was supposed to be the last, but I never listen to orders, 'cause I'm too lazy and stupid! And ugly. Did I mention ugly?"

The twins moved away from that one and when they were close enough, a fourth cutout of a red-armored soldier popped up. It had the stripes of a sergeant on its shoulder with a shotgun pointed at them. The cutout said, "Yeah, freeze intruders! Stop yer intrudin' right there."

"Seriously they are trying to stop us with cardboard cutout?" Leo questioned again and continued, "Which person thought this would be a good idea?"

"I did of course dirt bag!" The red cutout said as he moved slightly revealing he was actually a real person causing the twins to jump a bit surprised.

"What the- how did you do that?" Kat asked in shock.

"What, didn't they teach you how to do misdirection technique?" the red cutout known as Sarge inquired.

'Yes, but they didn't teach us how to look 2d about it,' Leo answered in thought.

Lopez was shown at the top of the Red Base asking, "Esta todo bien aquí?" (Caption: Everything OK out here?).

"We're fine, Lopez. Just caught myself a couple of dirty Blues. How many does that make this week?" Sarge questioned.

Lopez answered annoyed. "Dos."

Sarge shouted in triumph, "Yahtzee. We're on a hot streak!

"Wait you consider two captures a hot streak? That is the stupidest thing I heard," Kat insulted.

"Plus we're not blues. We're from Command," Leo confirmed.

Sarge lowered his shotgun as he said "Command, no kiddin'." I didn't think we were due for inspection."

"You're not. Though if you were you'd fail miserable cardboard guy," Kat disrespectfully said.

"Ah what do you know girly?" Sarge retorted, not liking the girl's tone.

Before Kat could snap at him for the remark Leo quickly defused the situation by saying, "We're actually here to inquire about the soldiers that transferred out of this outpost."

"You mean Grif and Simmons? Those traitors. I told 'em not to go! The battle here isn't even over yet," Sarge declared.

Both twins looked around a bit, seeing the place was silent as a graveyard in midnight.

"Uhh, I think you and I have a different definition of over," Leo said

"Nonsense, there still one filthy blue in this canyon, Hence why me and Lopez stayed here" Sarge said.

"You do realize you performed AWOL correct?" Leo pointed out.

"Err... A-what?" Sarge said as Lopez slapped his visor annoyed.

They all jumped as they heard Washington shouting while sounding extremely annoyed, "I AM NOT A COP! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"What the hell was that?" Sarge asked.

"Our colleague Agent Washington, who apparently dealing with someone who thinks he's a cop," Kat answered.

"AHAH! See the blue treachery knows no bound. They are obviously getting your colleague insane by making him think he is something he's not," Sarge assumed.

"I don't think-" Leo began to say but was interrupted.

"Plus, she's cookin' somethin' up and I gotta be ready! I hear her runnin' training ops every night! I see them out there with their glow-sticks and their tribal drumbeats! Oom chika oom chika oom chika oom chika!" Sarge said making sounds like one would expect to hear from a club.

"Deedaloot," Lopez from the base added.

Sarge, Kat and Leo looked at Lopez.

"Oom chika," Sarge said.

"Deedaloot," Lopez added.

"Oom chika oom chika oom chika oom chika!" Sarge started.

"Deedaloot," Lopez added.

"Oom chika oom chika oom chika oom chika!" Sarge said.

"Deedaloot," Lopez added.

"Oom chika oom chika oom chika oom chika!" Sarge said.

"Deedaloot," Lopez added.

"Aoh!" a yellow colored Mark 6 armor user, who was Grif's sister, was seen at the top of the cliff across the red base.

"Deedaloot," Lopez added.

"Aoh!" Grif's sister added.

"Deedaloot," Lopez added.

"Aoh!" Grif's sister added

The warthog parked near Sarge honked.

Eventually, the various sounds came together into a music for a small period of time that ended with a teleportal sound at the Red Base.

Kat and Leo just stared at Sarge. Kat leaned over to Leo's ear and whispered, "I don't like this place, it practically spits crazy at your eyes."

But Leo was not to be deterred and pushed on, "Look we are willing to overlook this and let you continue dealing with this remaining soldier as long as YOU tell us about someone who had an experience with one of the Artificial Intelligence that belong to the Freelancers."

"Alright," said Sarge. "You want Caboose then. He got infected for a little while, I think."

"Excellent." Leo said, feeling glad they were getting somewhere. "And where can we find this Caboose?"

"Easy just before they left I was able to intercept the Blues' orders. I got it right here. Lopez!" Sarge shouted

"Sí," Lopez came to Sarge's attention.

"Get this guy and the whiny girl the Blue Team relocation orders."

"Sí," Lopez complied.

Sarge turned around to see Leo gripping Kat by the shoulder. He was unaware that Leo was telling Kat to cool it. He said, "Lopez probably converted it in to Spanish, so they might be a little hard to understand."

"Oh don't worry we'll be able to handle it, and thank you for your cooperation," Leo gratefully said.

* * *

"Oh no! Hell no! Excuse me, sir, but no goddamn way!"

Wash gave a deeply annoyed sigh as a Blue soldier charged out of the base towards him.

Kat, Leo and Wash left Blood Gulch when the twins told Wash the soldier they want was in Rat's Nest; and hoped it be easier than dealing with that girl and the sergeant the twins described.

'No such luck,' Wash thought. They had arrived just a moment before and told the door guards that they were there for one of their numbers. He said neutrally, "You must be Lieutenant Miller."

"I got Reds comin' out my ass here boss, and you three show up and take away one of my men for a- what did you say this was for?" Miller complained. Miller wore ODST helmet with gold visor and wore the C.Q.B body piece. He has grey shoulders and has big white highlight on top of his helmet.

"He didn't," Kat replied. "But if you must know McShoutalout we need one of your guys for a top secret mission."

"Ah for the love of- you want to take one of my guys for that?!" Millers snapped.

"Personally I think you have bigger things to worry about than a missing soldier," Kat countered, pointing to a lot of wrecked vehicles with one tank on fire. "Like maybe getting your mechanic to fix those since as you say you are being swarmed as it were."

"What the hell do ya think I'm talkin' about?" Miller demanded. "This is YOUR fault! You sent us the new guy. He said he was good with vehicles. But all he does is talk to 'em. TALK to 'em! What the hell is that about? And now look at the damn things!"

"Looks we're wasting time here, all we want is Private Caboose," Kat firmly said.

Miller was about to say something but stopped as he heard the last two words "Wait, Caboose? You're here to take away Caboose?"

All three shared a look as they saw that the guy stopped shouting and actually sounded hopeful.

"Err, Yes. Is that a problem?" Wash said tentatively.

"A problem?" Miller let out a chuckle. "Hell no! It must be Christmas morning n' no one told me. You stay right there, I'll get 'im for you." He turned to the Blues on the balcony. "Private Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes where the hell are ya'!?"

Four Blue soldiers were seen on a balcony of their base that has some protection. One of the Blues, wearing blue armor, sand-coloured shoulder pieces(?), ODST helmet with gold visor and white highlight on top of it, let out a long-suffering sigh, "Sir, for the millionth time," he called in a posh accent. "My name is pronounced 'Jones'. Jones."

"Shut up, Jo-a-nes!" another Blue retorted.

"Seriously, lots of people have the name, it's very common. How am I the first person you've met called Jones?" Jones insisted.

Miller ordered, "Jo-a-nes, I need ya to go down to the brig, untie Caboose and get him up here."

"Me…alone?" Jones said, sounding scared.

"Double time Jo-a-nes," Miller pushed on.

"It's pronounced... never mind, Christ," Jones relented as he went to retrieve Caboose.

Wash frowned at what he heard, "You keep him in the brig?"

"We keep him tied up in the brig," Miller corrected. "I'm not taking any more chances."

They could hear a gunshot as Jones screamed "Why!" and Blue another soldier running out of the base said, "Be careful."

Miller said to Wash, "You'll understand soon enough."

They then saw that same another Blue soldier as a guy wearing Mark V armor head towards Miller and asked, "You wanted to see me, Principal Miller?"

"Where's the guy I sent to get ya?" Miller said.

"Oh him, yeah…um, he let me out then he somehow shot himself in the back somehow. But we don't think it was anybody's fault. Everybody agrees it was an accident," Caboose muttered.

"Jesus!" Miller growled. "Would someone go check on him?" A blue soldier complied with his orders and ran off to check on Jones. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before continuing. "Caboose, this here is Special Agent Washington, Special Agent Kansas and Special Agent Colorado from Blue Command. He has something fantastic he needs to talk to you about."

"Command?" Caboose gasped "Oh no, they never have good news. Did somebody die? Was it my mom, is she dead? Or my dad did my dad die again? Oh no."

"What is this? I don't..." Washington spoke in confusion.

"Hehe, you see, he's yours now. Hehe, no take-backs," Miller chuckled, sounding as if he was free from a burden.

"Is it my brother? Was my brother killed? That's it, isn't it, my brothers dead!" Caboose frantically said.

"Wash let me try something," Leo said as he stood in front of Caboose. Wash was about to say something but he was stopped by Kat.

"Wash, let my Otouto do the work," Kat said as the two watched.

"Caboose," Leo (AKA Colorado) said that got Caboose's attention.

"Yes," Caboose said.

"Your brother is not dead."

"Really?"

"Yes, we're here because Santa called us to get you. Reason why we need to get you was that you are special," Leo said.

"Ah, that's so nice of him," Caboose beamed under his helmet.

"Santa wants you to take us to lots of adventures filled with dancing ghosts and evil pirates from Saturn," Leo said.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Wash said, sounded confused. To him it sounded like complete gibberish.

Kat however smirked as she said, "Here let me show you. Caboose."

"Yes," Caboose called to attention.

"Can you tell us what we are doing here?" Kat asked.

"Oh you want me to help you stop some giant monster that is killing Freelancers," Caboose answered. Wash looked surprised while Miller and the others' (except Leo and Kat) jaws dropped and eyes bugged out in shock underneath their helmets.

"Eh close enough," Kat shrugged.

"Would you like cookies Caboose? I made some for you," Leo offered while pulling out a container strapped to his side before opening it.

"YAY COOKIES!" Caboose said as he began eating the cookies like there's no tomorrow.

"How the hell did you get him to understand?" Miller shockingly questioned. "It took me about five of my men-"

"Jo-a-nes is dead sir," The blue soldier reported as he returned from checking on Jones.

"Correction, six of my men killed just to get him to understand 'Yes sir'."

"Not… my… fault… Tucker… did… it," Caboose said between bites.

Kat ignored Caboose as she clarified, "When you've been with lots of idiots as long as we have, you pick up a few things."

Miller just looked annoyed but then requested, "Can I have a word with him first before you take him away?"

"Sure I guess," Wash shrugged.

Miller pulled Caboose aside and walked over to the barrier. Miller spoke, "Now, Caboose, I know we didn't always get along."

"I got tied up," Caboose said

"Right. But all these mistakes…I know it's not your fault. You seem like a good kid, you're just a little…confused."

"Yeah... he is."

Miller said, "But I wanna give you a piece of advice. These guys look like tough customers, and you're bound to get into some situations that maybe you're not prepared for."

Caboose said, "Right, like a rodeo."

Miller sounding grave said, "Now if that happens, if you find yourself in danger, or if you're in a situation where you think something bad is going to happen, I want you to remember just one thing. Never, EVER come back here."

"Ok," said Caboose.

"No, I need to know that you understand. I need to hear you say it," Miller said.

"Don't ever go backwards."

Miller let out a sigh. "I guess that's about as close as we're gonna get." He was tempted to bring in Colorado, but he didn't want the agent to know what he said. They might decide to leave Caboose here. Miller shivered at the thought. Then he turned to the three with a grin. "He's all yours!"

"Good let's get going, the vehicle is parked outside," Washington said as the three freelancers walked forward with Caboose tailing them

* * *

A soldier wearing blue armor watched the four figure head out with the simulation trooper chanting, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

One of them stopped though and turned around looking for something.

The figure hissed as he stepped further in the shadow.

The female (Kansas he recalled) asked in concern, "What is it Otouto?"

"...I thought I sense something," Colorado muttered.

"Eh, probably the Red Team Miller is griping about. Don't worry about it. Now hurry up, Wash and Caboose are ahead of us," Kansas urged on.

Colorado lingered there for a second before turning around and following the others.

'Soon,' the figure thought as he watched them go. His armor shimmered and changed color, becoming white with brown shoulders. With a hissing growl, he drew out a massive weapon with a blade on the muzzle and turned towards the Blue Base…

* * *

Once they'd reached their ship (courtesy of Command), Washington asked Caboose if anyone else could help. Once Leo did oral translation, Caboose told them that there was one who had better experience with Omega. As they flew, he pointed the place out on the ship's map that showed a certain distant base map. Soon Wash landed near the base and they walked the rest of the way. The four reached Outpost 48-A.

"Man what a dump," Kat commented. The outer wall was derelict with a huge hole in it with the ground covered in weeds. The gate didn't look good either.

"Caboose, are you sure someone lives here? It looks abandoned," Leo asked.

"Yep," Caboose replied. "We all found out our new orders at the same time; and he tried to hide his from me so I would not know where he was."

"Really I can't imagine why," Wash sarcastically quipped.

"I said it was like a game of hide and seek, and he said that that was right; he was going to hide from me. And the only way he could win, is if he dies without ever seeing me again."

"And he knows about Freelancer as well," Wash presumed.

"Oh yeah," Caboose nodded. "He knows the most. He knows uh, all about your AI game. He dated Tex!"

The three looked at Caboose as if he grown two heads and started speaking Latin.

"I'm sorry did you say Tex as in Agent Texas?" Leo inquired.

"Yep."

"Tex as in the scariest woman who could beat you senseless within an inch of your life and/or afterlife?" Kat asked again.

"Yep."

"Um how in the world was that-" Wash was cut off as a sniper shot went right between them.

The owner of the sniper shot yelled, "Fuck!"

Wash yelled, "Sniper! Get down!" Wash, Kat and Leo dove for cover, drawing their weapons.

Caboose looked up towards a bunker on one side of the wall. "Huh?"

"Okay, that was your one warning shot!" the voice yelled out. "The next one's going right between your eyes!"

"Private Caboose, get down!" Wash hissed.

Caboose took a step closer to the wall and said, "Wait a minute…"

"Alright, I warned ya!" the voice shouted. "Sayonara, bi-atch!" He fired his rifle again but the bullet whizzed past him "Aw come on, what the fuck?!"

"Caboose!" Wash yelled again.

Caboose grinned, "I know that voice! Church! Church! It's me! Your all-time best friend!"

"Caboose?" Church's voice incredulously said, "Is that you?

"Yes Church, it's me!" Sniper rounds began firing more rapidly yet failing to hit Caboose even once. "I have missed you so much! It has been so long! Did you miss me?!"

"Fuck! I missed him!"

"I knew you did!" Caboose said happily as the three Freelancers looked on incredulously at the situation.

Kat said what everyone was thinking, "Wow, that guy is a lousy shot."

"GO! AWAY!" Church growled.

"This is your friend, who was also Tex's boyfriend?" Leo asked

"Yep," Caboose confirmed.

"And he's trying to shoot you," Wash added.

Caboose shrugged, "Well, at me and stuff around me. Yeah, it is kind of like our thing. He acts like he doesn't like me, but he really does. Oh, and he might bring up something about me killing him, but that's the only truth. Uh it's a joke." He inhaled, "You could play along if you want!"

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. You did what? You- you killed him?" Wash inquired.

"Hey, scram!" Church shouted, showing himself for the first time. They could see that he was wearing cobalt armor that seemed to be in better condition than his base. "Seriously, get the fuck outta here."

"Hey, Church!" Caboose said, happily. "These three are freelancers! They need to speak to you!"

"YOU BROUGHT FREELANCERS HERE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Church yelled.

"Open this gate," Wash commanded.

Church crossed his arms importantly, "Uh, no can do bud. See, this is a secure facility: nobody in, nobody out. Sorry, I guess you'll have to come back, never."

"Or they can just use the hole in the wall like we did," a voice said behind them. Church jumped and turned around to see Kat and Leo standing behind him. Kat said, "Now how about more compliance before we kick your ass for obstructing an investigation."

"Fine..." Church grumbled as he opened the gate.

As the rest of the group walked through the gate, they saw that the interior of the base looked no better than the exterior. Every building had huge holes in the walls and the ground here was also overgrown.

"Also…." Kat said before she thwacked Church's helmet. "That's for letting your outpost turn into a complete dump."

"Okay first off, OW!" Church listed, "Second I got this base as it was when I got here asshole."

"Really and how long have you been in this... facility?" Leo curiously asked.

"What day is today?"

"April 1st."

"I've been here 14 months."

"What? Over a year, by yourself?" Leo said shocked

"Yeah, it's been um... it's been great, I mean just, just it's been great. Really great," Church claimed.

"You said that like... three times," Kat noted just as Washington's radio activated.

"This is Command calling Recovery One, come in Recovery One," Command spoke.

"What the, is that Four Seven Niner? When did she become a field clerk?" Kat asked.

"Be quiet," Wash hushed to Kat before he responded to Command, "This is Agent Washington. I found some blue team members that have extensive experience with Omega." Kat and Leo raised their eyebrows to the fact that Wash didn't say their names.

Church however had a different reaction, "Did he just say Omega?"

"Yeah. And some other words too," Caboose said.

Command spoke, "Excellent Agent Washington, please stand by for orders."

"Seriously when did Four Seven Niner become a desk jockey? I expected her to shoot her own foot before that happen," Kat muttered.

Leo was about to say something but stopped and looked around. Again he felt a sense of bloodlust coming from somewhere but it just quickly disappeared. Leo thought again, 'Seriously what the hell was that about?'

Command ordered, "Now that you have reassembled the blues, you should head to Outpost 17-B. See what clues your team can gather there based on what they know."

Washington complied, "Roger that."

Command relayed, "They want you to stop the Meta at all costs. This is a Level One directive. Good luck Wash. Recovery Command out."

"Recovery One out."

"Hey Wash, why didn't you mention our names?" Leo asked curiously

"I'll tell you later, now Come on, let's move out." Washington said

"Move out? Hey at what point in this conversation did you think that we were buddies or somethin'? I'm not goin' with you."

"You do realize your disobeying direct orders?" Leo said

"So your freelancers! I bet all I had to do is offer you something and you ignore it."

"What you got?" Kat asked. Leo and Washington glared at her. "I'm kidding yeesh. doesn't anyone appreciate humor anymore."

"Ohh i do!" Caboose said!

"Shut up Caboose," Church growled, "And what did I tell you about that armor, when we had to pick new suits?"

"You told me to upgrade."

"That's not an upgrade! This is Mark Six armor, that's Mark Five. This is an upgrade."

"In a Top Ten list, five is better than six!" Caboose said

"We're not a top ten list!"

"True but i gotta admit mark 5 does look abit cooler then the Mark VI." Leo mutter out load. Kat gave her brother a surprise look.

"Don't Encourage them!" Wash said annoyed and turn to the two blues. "And you two, how do you ever get anything done if all you ever do is argue with each other?

"We don't, that's part of our charm. Quit fuckin' it up!" Church said annoyed

"Look, I know you guys are all wrapped up in your little "red vs blue" battles-"

"Blue vs red battles." Caboose said in a attempt to correct him. "No-one says red vs blue, it sounds stupid when you say it backwards."

Washington ignored him as he continue"But this is important. Actual military operations. Not your fake simulation stuff. Something is hunting our top agents, and I need all the help I can get to stop it."

"Stop it? If it's killing Freelancers I want to start a fan club for it, build it a website!" Church said

Leo winced, though he understand what Church saying. Joining Project Freelancer was not one of the twins smartest decision and was probably going to haunt them for awhile. Kat also frowned though she remember what Wash said about Omega 'Well i guess we'll learn if what Cabooses said is true.'

"Church from what we understand. The thing we were hunting has been in that area hunting for Omega, which means Agent Texas was there as well." Kat took noticed Church tensed at that and continued "I'm giving you a choice. You either stay here and never see us again, or come with us to find out what happen there."

Church was silent for a moment before sighing. "I'll come with you."

"Excellent." Kat said as they began walking

"Yes!" Caboose cheered, "This will be the greatest road trip-"

"If you say anything positive, I will fucking kill all of us right now!" Church snapped.

"Oh really how, making us laugh to death with your lame sniping skills." Kat teased.

* * *

Up on top of the wall, the air rippled and the white and brown armored being appeared, once again watching the soldiers leave.

"Let them go," whispered the AI's in it's mind, "We need to focus on gathering the AI's. It too risky to take them all on."

The Meta grunted but knew they had a point. He pulled out a device that became a large screen. It played the recording that it had made of Washington's conversation with Command. He manipulated one of the voices as it worked, extracting words from the recording and reordering them. After a few moments, his radio clicked on.

"This is Red Command calling Red Base. Come in, Red Base."

There was a slight pause, and then a gruff voice with a southern accent answered. "This is Blood Gulch Outpost Number One."

"Agent Washington has reassembled the Blues."

"I KNEW IT! I TOLD THOSE TWO THAT SHE WAS A BRAINWASHER!"

"Gather your team. We want you to stop Agent Washington at all costs. This is a Level One Directive. Good luck, Red Base."

"Hey, one sec! Any word on that Soldier Poison I ordered?"

"No. Good luck, Red Base."

"What about the Robot Nuts?"

"No. Good luck, Red Base. Command out."

"Well ya don't have to get so-"

The Meta cut off the radio transmission as he put the device away. He doubted the simulant trooper would stand a chance against freelancer but they may serve as a distraction.

He then made to leave when he spotted movement by the wall. He looked down to see a Spartan in orchid-purple armor with green highlights stepping out of a ruined bunker. He growled as he recognized the figure: It was Agent South Dakota, the girl who had giving him the slip months ago, taking the AI Delta with her.

He gave a growl, please that his bloodlust was going to be sated as the AI's urge him to get there fellow Fragment.

* * *

_Well this is Chapter one of my New Story. I would Like to thank Goji for edigint this chap and for Kamen Rider Chrome for His Advent Knight and his upcoming KLAW Fic for creating the Advent Knight verse._


End file.
